Unknown to Anyone
by imakesense
Summary: They were made for each other. Except that they didn't even know each other existed. GregOC
1. Takeoffs, Landings and Settling in

**Unknown to Anyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Ava.**

**No flames please. My first Fic, please be kind. Nice Reviews always welcome.**

**Not too sure where Greg studied, so I sort of improvised the school he studied in. Also, I'm not an expert on England or Las Vegas, so if I've made mistakes please forgive. Love. **

CHAPTER 1:THE STORY BEGINS… 

They weren't very alike, you know. She grew up in England and he was raised in America. He liked the noises of Marilyn Manson and Radiohead.

She preferred the melancholic sounds of Coldplay and The Cure. He went to Harvard while she studied in Cambridge. Their only similarity, it seemed was that they studied the same things and eventually worked at the same sort of place. Her name was Ava and his name was Greg. Their Backgrounds were entirely different and yet, they were made for each other. The only Problem: They kept on missing each other. Missing as in to_ fail to hit, reach, catch, meet, or otherwise make contact with._ But then, fate decided to be kind to the both of the searching souls. Put an end to their futile searching. She received a job offer at the Las Vegas Crime Lab as a CSI. She had heard a lot about the LV Crime Lab, No. 2 Crime Lab in the country. The name Gil Grisson had also been mentioned many times in the Forensic Magazines she like to read. Of course she was elated when the invitation landed in her hands. But then, she wasn't very sure that she wanted to trade her English Scones and dreary London weather for the sweltering Las Vegas climate, and those hamburgers and hotdogs that the Americans preferred to eat. But after talking it over with her Boss, she decided to take the position.

Her Boss, Bobby had told her that she needed the "Experience and Exposure". And so, Ava Lee managed to, in a mere four months,(with a lot of help from her Boss and future Boss) to obtain a green card, pack up the things, sell her one room apartment, sell her car, say goodbye to all her family and friends, and get on a plane headed for America, for Las Vegas, and a future that she wasn't very sure of.

The plane landed on the runway with an uncomfortable bump. Ava checked her watch and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt so very alone in this vast country, with no one around to look for help. A shadow of doubt began to crawl into her mind. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come after all. She was starting to miss her friends and family, especially her dog, Bong. An announcement cut rudely into her thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Welcome to Las Vegas. It's pretty hot out there, folks, remember to pile on the sun block. A sweltering 37 degrees Celsius or 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit, people and the time is 4:16 in the afternoon. Please remember to take all your personal belongings off the plane and exit the plane in an orderly manner. We hope you have enjoyed flying with us and we hope to see you again. Thank You."

Ava got out of her seat and grabbed her haversack from the overhead compartment. She headed for one of the exits and she climbed down the stairs, out of the plane into the sultry, intoxicating desert air. She got through immigration, collected her very heavy luggage and hailed a taxi. Grissom hadn't said anything about coming to help her, just that she had one week to settle herself down and to report for work on Monday, which was about a eight days from then. Ava sighed. It was going to be one really hectic week.


	2. Rushed Entrances Make Their Debut

**Unknown to Anyone**

**Disclaimer: I got nothing except Ava.**

**Thank you all for the really nice reviews! I never realized how important they were. And I'm sorry if Greg takes a long time to come into the story. Kind of wrote this in a rush. Love.**

**Oh yes, before I forget: Nice Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Apologies about the Wierd Chapter 2 title.**

Chapter 2: Rushed Entrances Make Their Debut

The prediction that Ava made proved to be true. It was indeed a very hectic week, but Ava managed to move into a very nice apartment, certainly better than the cramped apartment back in London. Furnishing the apartment wasn't a very big problem, and she actually managed to do some light shopping. Her very reasonable buys included a nice coffee table, some new cushions, and two goldfish which she named Thompson and Thompson.

However, her relaxed life came to an abrupt stop the day her work in the Las Vegas Crime Lab began. She had no idea what to expect as she drove through the gates of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She stepped out of her car(that had just been rented) and felt the humid Las Vegas air hit her whole body. Pulling the door open, a dash of cold air escaped the building and she stood at the doorway, relishing the cold air that was the air conditioner.

" You do realize that if your whole body steps into the building, you'll enjoy the cold air more," an amused voice interrupted her silent thanks to the inventor of the air conditioner.

Ava startled. She turned to where the voice was coming from. Had someone been watching her? She blushed unknowingly.

" I'm Gil Grissom. You must be Ava Lee, the new girl," the voice had come from a fifty- something year old man whose hair was spattered with patches of white.

Ava nodded and awkwardly stuck a hand out. He took it.

" Yeah, nice to meet you," she said. Politely. Cautiously.

He was dressed in dark attire, she noticed. That was something to wonder about.

" Let's go settle some things in my office." She followed him through the corridors into an office filled with exotic things. She stared at the two- headed scorpion that greeted her as she entered the cluttered office. What a strange man.

" Alright. Here we are. Ms. Ava Lee, your tag and your case." She took the case and tag from him.

" Must I wear my tag at all times," she wondered aloud. He nodded.

" Yes, you are required to have your tag with you at all times. I suggest you wear it until people are used to you," he informed her. She reluctantly hung the tag around her neck. The photograph of her on it wasn't exactly totally flattering. Grissom gestured for her to sit down. He was going to ask her something. She knew that from his body language. She wasn't sure she was going to like it, since it was coming from such a strange man. She braced herself for a terrible question, like what was she thinking when she made the terrible mistake on the Wallace cases. Here it comes.

" Would you mind if I took a sample of your blood?" What? Just that?

" Why?"

" Oh, SO many reasons," was his simple answer.

The procedure was simple enough, and one chocolate Grasshopper later, Grissom stood up and announced,

" Why don't I show you around? Oh, Nick!"

Grissom bounded to the door to stop a man. Ava stared at them, making conclusions about this man that Grissom was talking to.

His name was Nick. He looked like a sports junkie, it was plain enough that he worked out and he played football when he was in high school, she guessed. He looked like a Lady's Man, what with the confident stride and the crow's feet, which meant that he smiled a lot. Grissom beckoned for her to come to the door.

" This is Nick Stokes, who will show you around. Get to know him better, he's on your team." With that, Grissom left her with Nick.

" Does he always do that?" Ava asked. The question wouldn't do any harm.

" Yeah, sometimes. But what do you expect? That's Grissom for you, man," came his candid reply. They strolled through the building, with Nick's commentary guiding her along the way. They ended with a stop to the Break Room, where there seemed to be a little pre- shift gathering.

" Guys, meet Ava Lee. She's new on the team, y'know, the one Grissom told us about months ago. Ava, meet Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, and- where's Greggo?" said Nick, pointing at the people, except this Greg person who seemed to be missing. Warrick was a lean black guy with an afro, with an air around him one could describe as "cool". His eyes were amazing, two identical crystal blue- green globes that observed his new colleague, namely, her. Catherine had auburn hair that made her blue eyes stand out. She had a striking features that made Ava feel intimidated. She noticed that Catherine had a dancer's walk as she strode up to Ava to shake her hand. Sara had a friendly smile, with plain hair and a firm handshake. There was nothing special about her it seemed, except an air of something that Ava couldn't put her finger on. So, these were her new co-workers- wait.

A hectic Twenty-something had rushed into the room, almost knocking her down.

"Where's Gris? Am I late?" He stammered, or at least that was what reached Ava's ears. Beside her, Nick smirked.

"And this, is Mr. Greg Sanders."


	3. Of Familiar Faces and Toilet Doors

**Unknown to Anyone**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's note: Please (x 100) review. I live on the happiness that comes from reviews. Oh. And this story is a bit strange. Greg is CSI Level 2 but the team hasn't split up. It's not realistic, but I can dream, can't I? ****Sorry about the sap in the front part. **

Chapter 3: Of Familiar Faces and Toilet Doors

He seemed so very familiar, like she had seen him somewhere before. The words of Yogi Berra ran through her head. "It's like dé·jà vu all over again." She frowned slightly. (Since when had she been reading Yogi Berra quotes?) Greg smiled, like he had remembered something.

" Oh right, now I remember. Griss told us about you like, last week. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Greg Sanders, by the way." He stuck out a hand, waiting for her to take it. She gave him a small smile and shook his hand. Her skin tingled when she took his hand. She forced herself to look into his eyes, a friendly honey- brown. She smiled a wee bit bigger and Greg winked at her.

Grissom interrupted their little rendezvous with him rushing into the room with several pieces of paper in hand.

" Okay Kiddos, we got crimes to solve." Ava sighed. For once in her whole career life, she didn't feel like doing work. She just felt like drowning in the intoxicating brown of Greg's eyes.

The night was pretty relaxed, with not many major cases. A couple of suicides, a bank robbery, Ava was done at the crime scene fast enough to have one hour to spare before she could leave work. She was under Grissom's supervision for the first week, so that he could make sure that she was the capable worker that her boss had said she was.

Ava headed back to the lab with Grissom and ran a few errands, running some fingerprints through AFIS, sending some samples to Trace, collecting results. She had been assigned a murder case, but the culprit had been surprisingly stupid and left the murder weapon and gloves behind. All she had to do was to find a main suspect and Grissom would take it from there. She headed for the Break Room, hoping for some tea, but was unfortunately out of luck. Sighing and grumbling under her breath, she headed for the loo. At the corner, she didn't see a man around the bend and she knocked into him, falling to the floor painfully. Ava lay on the floor, taking in the jarring pain, and waiting for some sort of apology. Instead all she got was an unfriendly,

" So, you're the new girl who joined Graveyard, huh? Well, next time, watch where you're going."

Her blood boiled with anger. What a nice man, she thought, such good manners. She sighed. The receptionist was looking at her strangely. Oh, right, she was still lying on the floor. Ava sighed again, staring up into the ceiling of the crime lab.

Her first night here and she already felt so miserable.

A familiar head came into sight. Spiked hair, brown eyes. She knew the face but couldn't recall the name. Oh! Greg! Sanders! He looked up at the ceiling.

"The ceiling must be wonderful to look at after a nasty fall." Ava laughed. She pushed herself off the ground reluctantly, even though the ground had to be quite disgustingly dirty.

" I saw Ecklie knock you down." He informed her.

" Oh, is that the name of Mr. Manners? Ecklie. Kind of has an unpleasant ring to it, don't you think?" She replied. She regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. It had sounded stupid. Wait. He was laughing. He must be on drugs.

" Yeah, as a matter of fact, that is his name. Conrad Ecklie, head of Dayshift." He said.

" Ugh. What a prick." She felt waves of disgust go through her. Uh-oh. Her bladder was screaming for Toilet Bowl Relief.

" I kind of need the toilet. It's to the left, right?" Why did she ask that question? She remembered the directions that Sara had given to her earlier. He nodded.

" So I guess I'll see you around?" She said. He smiled. She walked away from him, looking over her shoulder at him, coffee cup in hand and styled hair still spiky. She waved. He waved back. Was this a dream? He was actually talking to her! She was still looking back at him when reality kicked in and without watching where she was going, she banged into the toilet door. Oh God.This was so embarrassing.


	4. Accidents Galore

Unknown to Anyone 

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.**

**Author's Note: So very sorry I haven't been updating. Please review. I'm dying here. Hmm. Sorry about the dullness and shortnessof the chapter. Having Writer's Block and heading back to school Monday morning. Sigh. Life sucks doesn't it?**

Chapter 4: Accidents Galore.

Ava waved. Greg waved. Then, she turned her head around only to have anasty meeting with the toilet door. She felt like someone had punched her in the face, and tears sprang into her eyes as she grabbed her nose. She cursed. Greg was running towards her.

Oh dammit. He saw it.

" Hey, you alright?" He sounded concerned. Ava nodded.

" It's nothing, I'm pretty used to banging into doors, a very bad habit of mine," Ava waved it away like it was nothing. Her insides were screaming in pain.

" Hmm," was all he said, looking grim. Then, he gently took her hand away from the nose. Ava looked at her hand. Red. Blood. Blood. Crap. Nosebleed. Greg winced. Ava smiled sheepishly. This was too tragic.

"Wait here,I'll get some tissue for you.Ok, just lean forward and do this," he demonstrated pinching the bridge of his nose. She nodded and followed his action, standing outside the toilet while Greg got some toilet paper.

She headed for the break room after the nose bleeding fiasco was finally over. Ava's nose was still hurting like hell even though the bleeding had stopped. Greg had some things to settle with Grissom, but being the gentleman he was, escorted her to the Break Room and got an icepack for her.

" Thanks, Greg, but I think I can manage from here. You'd better go and sort things out with Grissom, y'know. I'll be fine." She said, trying to act casual while pressing the ice pack to her nose.

" Okay then, Sayonara. Be careful of those toilet doors." He grinned. She smiled under the ice pack and nodded. He walked out of the break room.

Ava sighed and collapsed on the couch,wondering if Gregthought she was aclown.He probably did.She laythere for a full five minutes, until her peace in the room was interrupted by the entry of Warrick and Nick who were arguing about sports or the like. They stopped when they saw Ava lying on the couch, ice pack on nose, eyes half- closed. Warrick coughed.

She jumped and the ice pack jumped with her, landing on the floor.

Nick stared at the ice pack and then at Ava.

" What happened?"

" Oh, I smashed my face into the toilet door," Ava explained matter-of-factly, hoping that the both of them wouldn't probe any further. Warrick winced.

" Aw damn. Did it bleed?"

" 'Course it bled. Hurts like Hell, too," she replied. " So. What you two doing here? Thought you s'posed to be working." Nick handed Warrick a cup of coffee and sat down in the armchair beside Warrick.  
" Nah, shift's over. Just need to unwind a bit before breakfast," Nick told her. She sat up.

" So we can go?"

" Yeah, you just better check with Gris first, you being the newbie and all," Nick said. Ava thanked him and headed for Grissom's office. Grissom was concentrating on feeding one of his tarantulas, and just nodded when she asked him if she could go.

She grabbed her bag from her locker, slammed it with gusto and skipped down the corridor, out of the building, into her car and drove toward home.

Ava was so relieved.

Her terriblefirstday wasfinally over. Joy.


End file.
